walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew St. John (Video Game)
Andrew "Andy" St. John is an original character who first appeared in Season 1, and one of the main antagonists (Along with his brother, Danny and mother, Brenda) in "Starved for Help" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. He owns a dairy farm somewhere outside or in Macon, Georgia. Pre-Apocalypse St. John's Dairy Farm Andrew, along with his younger brother, Danny lived and worked on their parents dairy farm somewhere near or in Macon, Georgia. Andrew was the older sibling of the family where he took on more responsibility. He looked after his brother while helping his father work on the farm. After high school, Andrew went to college and graduated with an unknown degree, however, he returned home to help his mother look after the farm following the death or disappearance of their father. He later started a real estate agency, but in the failing economy, it was not successful. Following his return to Macon, he eventually became the business manager on the farm, but he joked that the cows "do most of the work". Post-Apocalypse "Episode 2: Starved for Help" The first night of the apocalypse, walkers broke into the farm and killed most of their livestock before Andrew could set up their electric fence. He is first seen walking towards the Travelier Motel with his brother and ends up inviting the group to the dairy farm. Eventually Lee, Clementine, and the others stop by Andrew's farm in hopes to find some food and shelter from the walkers. At the dairy, Lee and Mark learn that Andrew is in charge of the maintenance of a generator that helps keep the place secure from the walkers. He asks them to take a walk around the perimeter, and remove any dead walkers entangled in the fence. As Lee and Mark are working, the power to fence is turned back on as they are on the wrong side of it, in spite of Andrew's promises to keep it shut down, and they are ambushed by bandits. Narrowly escaping, and with Mark getting an arrow in the shoulder in the process, him and Lee makes it back to the farm proper, where Andrew feigns surprise, claiming that he thought Mark's yell was the all-clear signal, despite the power being turned back on before he screamed. After unsuccessfully searching out the Bandits with Danny, Lee returns, and finds out that Kenny is growing suspicious about a locked room in the back of the barn, thinking the St. Johns might be hiding something there. Andrew notices their interest in the room, and Lee can question him more or less directly about it, but he just claims there are tools in it and that it is locked to keep the bandits from getting their hands on them. Determined to find out what is in the room, Lee distracts Andrew by sabotaging the generator, and removing the lock with a multi-tool. Just as he opens the doors, revealing a bloody slaughter room, Andrew returns and tells him to come to dinner, and gives dodgy responses to Lee's questions about the room. Back in the house, Lee excuses himself, and investigates the second floor, where he finds a barely living Mark with both his legs cut off, revealing the St. Johns to be cannibals. Announcing his findings to the group which have assembled for dinner, Andrew takes Clementine as a hostage, provoking Lee's anger, before he is knocked out by Danny, and locked inside the freezer room/meat locker. After escaping from the freezer, Kenny and Lee's attempt to sneak up on Danny is interrupted by Andrew, who tells Danny to finish the prisoners off, before he goes back inside the house to check on Brenda. Later, having dealt with Danny and Brenda; Lee runs into Andrew who has taken Duck hostage, and accuses Lee of ruining everything for him and his family, he then shoots and wounds Kenny as he attempts to free Duck. He is, however, distracted when either Doug targets his laser pointer at his eyes, or Carley takes a shot at him and grazes his ear. Lee goes for Andrew's rifle, and squares off against him in a hand to hand fight with Andrew at first having the upper hand as he attempts to murder Lee by shoving his face into the electrified fence, but he is either shot at the last second and wounded in the shoulder by Lilly or stopped by Lee breaking free (depending on his relationship with Lilly). Lee can then viciously beat Andrew with his bare hands, almost killing him before he stops by his own account or is told to do so by Doug/Carley, and walks away. If Lee decides not to punch Andrew or stops punching him to soon, he will get uppercutted and will have to push him into the fence, then he takes his gun. If Andrew was beaten in submission, he gets up on his knees with great difficulty, and angrily challenges Lee to come back and finish what he started, telling him that he "ain't shit", and threatens him with the wrath of his mother and brother. Lee can then imply or outright state that his family is dead or dying, which causes Andrew to break down, screaming in sorrow. Lee can then decide to either kill him by kicking him into the fence/shooting him in the head or spare him and leave him to his fate as walkers overrun the farm. In-Game Decision Lee will have to choose to either kill Andy or let him live when he yells at Lee to come back and fight. Shoot Andy (Dead) If Lee fails to punch Andy when he pins him down, Andy manages to break free and can begin to punch Lee instead. Lee manages to break free and then is about to be grappled by Andy, but Lee pushes Andy into the electric fence. Lee then picks up Andy's rifle and begins to leave until Andy taunts him. If Lee decides to shoot him, he goes directly for a headshot and shoots Andy in the head, killing him instantly. Kick Andy into the electric fence (Dead) If Lee punches Andy over and over, Andy is left bloody and bruised on the ground as Lee begins to walk away. However, Andy begins to taunt Lee, and Lee has the option to kick him into the electric fence, frying his insides and killing him. Spare Andy (Presumed Dead) If Andy is spared, his breakdown of despair indicates that he has lost the will to carry on, as he doesn't resist the horde of walkers descending upon him. "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" When Lee is convincing Clementine to cut her hair, he reminds her of when Andrew grabbed her hair so easily. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrew has killed: *Travis (Caused) *David Parker (Caused) *Mark (Caused) *Mac (Possibly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Terry St. John Terry and Andrew had a very positive relationship in his childhood years, and he would occasionally take Andrew and Danny out fishing in bodies of water in Georgia. Terry considered Andrew the superior of his two sons, and was treated as the more useful and efficient one. With Andrew's help, Terry won several ribbons and awards for their dairy farm, as well as their prize milk cows. It is unknown if Andrew had any part in Terry's mysterious death or disappearance. Brenda St. John Brenda and Andrew had a very positive relationship and cared deeply for each other. Andrew respected Brenda's rules and protected her throughout their time in the apocalypse. As Lee either implies or outright states that she is dead during the final showdown with the St. Johns, Andrew breaks down in sorrow, losing the will to live. Danny St. John Andrew and Danny had a positive relationship and got along like friends. They often went out scavenging for supplies together and watched each other's backs. They respected each other and understood the other's actions. As Lee either implies or outright states that he is dead during the final showdown with the St. Johns, Andrew breaks down in sorrow, losing the will to live. Lee Everett Andrew was seen being kind and understanding towards Lee, no matter what Lee says to him. However, Andrew had no qualms about turning on the electric fence when Lee and Mark were checking the perimeter, as he knew the bandits would be attacking soon and was hoping to get rid of Lee and Mark. Their relationship starts to deteriorate as Lee finds a way to get into the backdoor of the barn and Lee has his suspicions of the St. John Family being up to no good. And Lee confronts the St. Johns with their cannibalism Andrew takes Clementine hostage, a move that ignites Lee's anger. During the final showdown with the St. Johns, as he keeps Lee at bay by holding Duck hostage, he accuses him and his group of ruining everything for him and his family. Finally, The two gets into a physical fight, and Lee can either beat Andrew savagely and leave him for the walkers, or kick him straight into the electric fence, killing him. At the end, if Lee decides to spare Andrew, he shouts Lee's name repeatedly, entering in a status of deep depression. Mark Andrew seemed to take a liking to Mark, striking up a friendly conversation on the way to the St. John Dairy Farm. However, Andrew had no qualms about turning on the electric fence when Lee and Mark were checking the perimeter, as he knew the bandits would be attacking soon and was hoping to get rid of Lee and Mark. Andrew feigned being concerned about Mark being shot with an arrow by the bandits, but knew his mother, Brenda, would help get rid of at least one of the group discreetly to eat. Clementine If Lee does not fix the swing at the St. John Dairy Farm, Andrew will instead do it, mainly for the kids' amusement, implying he cared about them, Clementine included. After Lee exposes the St. Johns for who they really are at dinner, Andrew eventually grabs Clementine by the hair, holding a gun, having no qualms about hurting a child. Duck If Lee does not fix the swing at the St. John Dairy Farm, Andrew will instead do it, mainly for the kids' amusement, implying he cared about them, Duck included. As Lee tries to rescue Duck and Katjaa, he runs into Andrew holding the former hostage, again emphasising that he has no problems with hurting children. Kenny Kenny and Andrew weren't seen interacting much, but Kenny stated numerous times that the St. Johns were hiding something, implying he didn't trust any of them. During the final showdown with the St. Johns, while Andrew is holding Duck hostage, Kenny runs to him in an attempt to free his son, and Andrew shoots Kenny, having no qualms about it. Katjaa Andrew was very grateful to Katjaa to take care of the dairy cow, Maybelle, and showed nothing but gratitude and kindness towards her. But when Lee revealed the truth about the Dairy farm and the St. John's, this breaks down their friendly relationship. In the end he did not care and held her son hostage, shot her husband, and wanted to turn her into human meat, however, it might be possible that he wanted to keep her alive because of her veterinary skills. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *If Lee spares Andrew, he is not in a bear trap like his brother and can escape, but he loses hope and accepts his fate when he sees his undead mother walking to him. **Lee can also tell him that Danny is dead (whether he killed him or not). *Like Shawn Greene, Andrew and Danny are also the son's of a farm owner and works on a farm in Georgia county. *Andrew is one of three characters Adam Harrington has voiced, the others being Jerry and Leland. *Andrew (Determinant) is one of six characters in the video game to survive a gunshot, the others being Kenny, Gary or Drew (Determinant), Lee Everett (Determinant) and Bonnie. **However, if the player saved Doug in Episode 1 and chooses to help Kenny kill Larry in the meat locker, Andrew will not get shot. **Andrew is the only one of the three who not only survives a gunshot to the torso, but also one to the head. **After being shot twice then beaten in the head repeatedly, Andrew still impressively stands up to confront Lee making him have the highest pain tolerance of any survivor in the story. **This is ironic, since his mother told Lee that Andrew and Danny would cry in pain even for a bruise. *If spared by Lee, Andrew's fate is ultimately unknown, however the achievement/trophy that is unlocked after sparing him implies he was indeed killed by the Walkers overrunning his farm. *Andrew attended and graduated from the University of Arkansas with an unknown degree. *Andrew can be seen with a revolver in his back pocket when it's dinner time. *During Lee's showdown with Andrew, if he chooses to punch him repeatedly to the point where he is stopped by Carley or Doug, Andrew can be seen toothless when he speaks to Lee, as a result of the continuous beating. His back will be hunched over and his speech will also be slurred. *Danny and Andy were the ones who set the bear trap in which David Parker was caught. This is confirmed in unused dialogue that was cut from the final version of the episode. *According to Adam Harrington, the voice actor for Andrew, Andy's purpose for turning on the perimeter fences while Lee and Mark were checking them for weak points was to remove them as obstacles in his intentions to take the rest of their group to be used as trade meat.Mulrooney, Marty. INTERVIEW – In Conversation with Adam Harrington (Andrew St. John, The Walking Dead: The Game) Alternative Magazine Online (July 7, 2012) **This can be backed up by the fact that he says that the only reason he turned on the fences was because he heard Mark yell (referring to when he got shot with the arrow) and he thought they were giving him the all-clear. However, no shout was given by neither Mark nor Lee until after the fences came on. *Andrew being beaten up by Lee is very similar to Thomas Richards being beaten up by Rick Grimes in the Comic Series. References es:Andy_St._John_(videojuego) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Cannibals Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters